And The Nights Are Cold
by Colosso
Summary: Sakura can no longer stand Gaara's abuses, and after following Ino's sugestion, she moves in with Naruto. How will Gaara react? How will their relationship manage? And how will Naruto and Sakura live together without mishap? I do not own Naruto.
1. Ino's Great Advice

**And The Nights Are Cold.**

"If you're not busy this Friday, Sakura, I was thinking that I could take you out. There's this really good restaurant that I go to often, I think that you'll really like it," Hiro, an ashy blond chuchin asked her right after she clocked out of work. Sakura had just started packing her things and getting ready to head home.

"No, I'm sorry Hiro, but I'm already in a serious relationship." Sakura tried to let him down easy; she liked the guy and had to work with him every day. If she was too harsh, it might make their future working relationship a bit on the awkward and on the uncomfortable side.

"Oh, I hadn't known," Hiro said, sounding surprised and a little hurt, "you've never mentioned a significant other."

"I tend to be a little private about that sort of thing," Sakura said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"That's fine. I've just always thought that you were amazing, and I thought that I might as well tell you and take chance. Hey, if you two ever break up, give me a call, ok?"

"Ha ha, sure Hiro, I will," she said, although in her mind she was really thinking, 'Sure, like that will ever happen. It will be a cold day in hell before he ever allows a breakup, and if he did, he would kill any guy that had the guts to approach me afterwards. Of course, while he is overly protective of me and jealous of any male I talk to, I do love him and I don't think that I would be able to just randomly start dating afterwards. Especially someone from work. That's just begging for trouble.'

"I'll see you tomorrow Sakura."

"Bye." And with those parting words Sakura lifted her medical bag and speedily started for the exit. 'I can't wait to get home. I wonder if he's home yet? His mission was supposed to end yesterday, it's already gone over, I hope nothing's happened to him. I worry so much when he takes those A ranked missions. He just doesn't take proper care of himself, and there's so many things that can go wrong…'

Of course this line of thinking lead her nowhere but into frenzied frames of mind about the well being of her lover and the rest of the squad. And that lead to horrible visions of his dead body and other equally terrifying visions. This train of thought occupied her mind all the way home. She unlocked the door and walked into her apartment without sensing the other person in her domain.

"Hey," a voice suddenly cut through the silence

"OH! Gaara! You scared me; I didn't know you were home! Welcome back, I missed you so much. How was your mission? You're a day late Gaara, a WHOLE day! I was so worried about you! Something bad better have happened, otherwise I am not going to be very happy. Do you have any idea the torture you put me through when you accept A ranked missions without a second thought? I know you're strong and intelligent, but I worry about you. And then for you to be late! I was imagining all of the horrible things that could have happened to you!" Sakura was in full harpy mode. She was yelling shrilly, and the neighbors were going to call. Again. She had to sigh at that; the neighbors were always calling about one thing or another. 'We heard ANOTHER disturbance form your apartment last night, if we hear something breaking again, we're going to call the police.' and 'Are you sure you're ok over there? I don't think that you and that boy have a very healthy relationship.' And so on and so forth. It wasn't like she was some normal girl, she was a shinobi! Haruno Sakura could most definitely take care of herself.

So she could admit that Gaara was angry sometimes. Most of the time. And he was violent and cruel. But what do you expect? He's possessed by a demon. But it's not like you can tell that to the neighbors, as if they don't gossip and try to get her kicked out enough. Just think the ruckus THAT would have on them. It would be a 'Bash Sakura's Relationship with Gaara to Smithereens and Get Her Kicked Out of the Apartment Complex Too" day. It would be hell. Pure, unadulterated hell.

"Did you not think that I capable of taking care of the mission?" Gaara asked the question in barely concealed anger. "Do you doubt my skills as a shinobi and as a hunter?"

"No, I don't, but you were late and I miss you when you're gone. We never have time to spend with each other anymore. I'm always at work, and you're always training or accepting missions. I never see you anymore. I miss you. You're gone for days and I'm left all alone. The nights are cold without you Gaara."

"Well, you're not at work, and I'm here right now. Lets make the most of it." Gaara was giving her the 'I'm so sexy, how could you not want to spend a night full of passion with me' look. And of course, he was right, how could she not? But right now, Sakura was pissed. She wasn't even detailed on what the mission was, therefore it was obviously dangerous, and she wasn't given any sort of reason for his tardiness. No way was she just letting him walk all over her like that. He was sleeping on the couch. End of story.

"You don't understand, Gaara. You go out all of the time. You leave Kohana and travel and see things. I'm stuck here all day. And it's not like I have to. I could go on missions, but you ruin it for me by forcing yourself onto the mission also." Sakura could see that Gaara was getting angry. 'Well, let him' she thought to herself 'it's not like anything else penetrates that skull. Time to up the ante.' "Not just that Gaara, but, I don't have to spend the time alone. I choose to because I love you. I could go on dates with other guys and you wouldn't even know because you're on missions all the time."

"What? Have you been seeing other men?" Gaara's voice got louder the more words poured out of his mouth. "Slut. How could you? I've given you every thing." He said as he quickly tried closing the distance between them, only to have her back up until her back hit the wall and he pushed her right on to it, making it hard for her to breathe.

"No, I have not been seeing other people. But I could have. In fact, I was just offered a date to a nice restaurant today." Sakura was scared. Oh she was scared. But she couldn't allow Gaara to see it. So she masked the fear with another layer of insults. "He was cute too, pretty blond hair and a nice smile—"

"You are never to see this boy again. You are mine Sakura, and I will not share with some foolish boy who would dare try to move into my property." He was livid. He woman, the girl he came home to, the girl he loved, was out flirting with other men when he wasn't home. Getting them to ask her out. He would not stand for this. He would show her, her rightful place. He grinned evilly at her and said, "You will not soon forget this Sakura. You are mine. And you always will be." With that being said, he grabbed her by her hair and dragged her into the living room. He threw on the floor and growled down at her. She had scraped her elbow when he had pushed her down and he could smell the blood. He wanted more.

He kicked her and she cried out in pain. She looked up at him full of pain and fear. His Sakura. The woman he loved. The woman who meant everything to him, was scared of him. She was scared of him. It wasn't supposed to be this way. She was supposed to understand him. She was supposed to feel safe in his presence. He was supposed to make her feel safe. He had failed. No wonder she was looking at and flirting with other men. He was a bad boyfriend. He didn't deserve her.

"Sakura…" Her eyes got bigger and filled with tears. "I… I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" The tears slipped out of her eyes when she blinked and left salty trails down her face in their wake. "I love you."

"I can't be here right now." She responded in a strangled tone. The tears kept coming.

"What do you mean you can't be here? Where can you be?" He was filling with fear. What if Sakura left him? She couldn't. He needed her.

"I'm… I'm going to Ino's. I'm going to stay there for awhile." She slowly got back up to her feet and started walking to the door. She stopped and without turning around to look at him, said, "Good-bye." She started walking away. His love, his heart. He felt like he was dying. He probably was dying. He ran out the door and leaned over the balcony ledge, "When will you come home?" He yelled down after her.

She looked back up at him and shrugged her shoulders and then started walking away again. Walking out of his life. She would come back though. She said she loved him. If she loved him, she would eventually forgive him and come back, right?

* * *

'Ooowww. My stomach hurts so much. I can barely believe he kicked me. And my scalp hurts too. I think my worst pain is my heart. It hurts so much. It hurts just to beat. It hurts to push my blood through. I just need to get to Ino's. She'll make me feel better. She'll open the door and greet me with a Forehead girl joke and I'll call her Ino pig. And everything will be fine. My life won't be so messed up anymore. Her house is just ahead, once we get inside we'll have a good cry together and she'll tell me how I can stay as long as I want.'

Sakura slowly dragged herself through the garden that surrounded Ino's house and up the porch steps. She lifted her arm and knocked on the door. She waited a few seconds, and when she didn't hear anything she knocked again, louder this time. A minute later she was banging on the door shouting "Ino pig! You better answer the door right now before I—"

Suddenly the door was wrenched open and in the open doorway stood a very livid and very naked Ino pig. "Sakura" she said, barely holding on to her rage "What do you want? I am very busy right now, and I don't feel like entertaining you right now."

"I um… I got in a fight with Gaara and I was wondering if I could stay here for a while… But if you're busy, I can come back later… or something." Sakura was blushing. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen Ino naked before, they used to bathe together when they were younger, and they changed in front of each other. But Sakura could see Shikamaru laying on the couch with his head propped on his hand looking at them. He wasn't wearing a shirt. It really was no wonder she was naked.

"Sakura… you get into fights with him all the time. This one probably isn't any different. I really don't know why you put up with his bullshit. He's no good for you. Why don't you just break it off with him? You can do so much better. Look, Naruto still likes you, I'm sure if you even looked at him in a flirting way we would be all over you. Not just him either, there's still Rock Lee, if you can handle his youthfulness, that is. And any number of other guys I don't even know. An old patient that you know, a colleague, or… someone else. You know a lot of nice boys that would love to go out with you. I don't understand why you hurt yourself by being with that sand freak. You haven't been happy in a long time. I seriously think it's time to move on."

"But I… I love…" Sakura started to say but some how couldn't finish.

"Do you? Do you really love him? Or do you just want to be needed by him? He can make it without you. He'll miss you; he'll probably never have another girlfriend. No one else would ever put up with his shit." Ino looked sadly at Sakura. "Everyone knows you're unhappy with him. Everyone knows he hurts you. In all ways a boy can hurt a girl."

"I... He…I am unhappy. I don't… love… him do I? Love isn't supposed to be… like that?" The saddened shinobi looked so depressed and pathetic, Ino took her into her arms.

"It's not so bad Sakura, you haven't made any commitments to him, you can see other people."

"I couldn't… I'm… Gaara… I'm scared."

"Never date a boy who scares you. Also, tell him that you're confused and you want some time alone, away from him, so that you can sort through your feelings. Dump him without him really knowing that you're dumping him."

"Are you allowed to do that?"

"Of course, you know. All's fair and all that jazz."

"I guess. But, um… Can I stay here, after Shikamaru leaves?"

"I love you Sakura, but no."

"No? But why?"

"Shikamaur isn't leaving tonight."

"Oh."

"Go stay at Naruto's."

"I can't. He's a boy."

"So?"

"He wouldn't let me. Maybe I'll ask Hinata."

"The Hyuga's won't let you stay on their property."

"You're probably right."

"Just go ask Naruto, I guarantee he'll let you stay."

"What if he won't?"

"Go ask Rock Lee." And with that Ino closed the door.

Sakura looked at the door for another minute before lifting her head and finger combing her hair. When she asked Naruto to stay at his house, she wasn't going to look like a victim.

* * *

"Of course you can stay at my place Sakura chan!" Naruto all but screamed his pleasure at having her stay.

"Really? I don't want to impose…"

"Nonsense, you could never impose on me. Anything I have is yours too. How long do you think you will stay?" Naruto asked, the happiness impossible to hide, that is, if he was trying to hide it.

"Um. I'm not exactly sure. I got into a fight with Gaara," At this Naruto's mood darkened a bit, "So I really just need to think about our relationship. You see… I don't think I'm in love with him anymore." Sakura was blushing, she had never really talked to Naruto before. Especially about something so serious and personal.

"I see. My home is always open for you Sakura. You can live here with me forever. If you want." Naruto was looking at her hopefully.

"Oh thank you! I don't know if I'll stay here forever. I'll eventually buy my own apartment. But thank you." Sakura smiled graciously, she had no idea that Naruto was to free with his things. She would never just invite people over forever. It had been a huge thing for her to move in with Gaara.

"Should I sleep on the couch? Or?" She asked timidly, she didn't want to seem rude, but she didn't want to sleep on the couch either.

"You can take my bed."

"Oh no. I can't."

"Yes you can, I insist."

"Where will you sleep?"

"The couch."

"I can't allow it. This is your house. And your bed."

"I don't mind."

"I mind."

"Ok."

"Good. I'll take the couch." 'Crap, I didn't really want the couch. I wonder how big his bed is? We could share… No. That is way to forward.

"We could share."

"We could share."

They said in unison.

"Haha. Looks like we had the same idea, eh Sakura chan?

"Oh… yes. Haha."

"Ok. I'll show you my room. Sorry my house is so dirty. It's usually just me here, no one really to clean for, you know?

"Ah. You are a bachelor. It would be weird if your house was clean."

"Haha. True."

He said as he opened a door and ushered her into a dark room. Naruto flipped the light switch and the room was bathed in harsh yellow light. It was filthy.

"I'm going to have to clean this."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I kind of like cleaning. Do you have a wash machine or do you go out for washing clothes?"

"I have a machine. It came with the apartment."

"Nice. I'm going to get started."

"Ok. Um… Do you want me to do something? I could go get groceries."

"Um sure, that would be good. I'll cook us dinner, ok?"

"Ok! That sounds great! What should I pick up?"

"Well, what do you already have?"

"That's still good?"

"What?"

"I think all my food is expired."

"…That's disgusting."

"Yeah…"

"Clean out the fridge first. Throw everything out. Even if it still looks good. After that, take some spray and wash out the inside and keep it open when you're done to air it out. In fact, put it outside to air it. We'll go out to dinner tonight. My treat."

"Really? Ramen?"

"Whatever you want… Roomie."

"Haha! Ok Roomie!"

* * *

So I decided I was sick of reading fiction that didn't do what I wanted it to do. So I decided to write one. I'm not sure exactly what's going to happen yet. And I'm pretty busy, being in high school and all, so I'm not sure how soon I'll get updates out. But I'm really going to try hard on this. And have longer chapters. 


	2. Menus Are A Hastle

Hey. So I know that most people don't read these. I know I usually don't. But I think I need a beta. Just to be sure. Because I use word, and it works pretty good for me. But I would like another person to read over these and tell me how horrible my grammar is. Also, I like my fragment sentences. They are people's thoughts, and people thing fragmenty things. So no changing of those.

ps. I do not own Naruto. I forgot to write that in my last chapter. But it's here now. I didn't own Naruto last chapter either.

**And The Nights Are Cold.**

"Stop being silly Naruto!" Sakura giggled as the previously mentioned boy danced around in front of her.

"I can't help it! My happiness has to find an outlet! Or I might burst." Naruto said, trying to be very serious, but the mischievous gleam and the impossible to hide smile gave him away.

"Well, come here and stop prancing. Everyone is staring."

"So? Let them."

"Well, it's embarrassing me."

"Sakura, who cares what a bunch of old ladies think?"

"Naruto, I know that ramen makes you inexplicably happy, but please try to control it. At least until we get to the ramen stand."

"Fineeeeeeeee."

"…"

"…"

"Stop fidgeting."

"I can't help it. I have a lot of energy. Can we walk arm and arm?"

"Why would we do that!" Exclaimed Sakura. A very evident blush was spreading to her every sector of her face.

"So that we could skip, of course. Everyone links arms and skips."

"Is that so?"

"Of course. I would know of these things."

"And how would you know of these things?"

"…Don't question it. It's just how thing are."

"I see."

"…"

"…"

"Well? Can we?" Naruto stared at her. His eyes shiny and hopeful.

"All, all right. Who could say no to that face, anyways?"

"WOOHOO! Sakura chan, I knew you loved me."

"…I would go that far…"

"I would!" He yelled as he wrapped his arm around hers and started skipping.

"Wait for me, I have to get into the rhythm."

And they skipped merrily along for the next few blocks to the ramen stand.

* * *

And it just so happened that at this particular time, Gaara decided to travel in this direction. Gaara had left the apartment that they shared over an four hours ago. He had been walking along, or rather, jumping from rooftop to rooftop for a few minutes before he took a rest in the park. To think about the things that were bothering him. Mostly he just thought about Sakura. The way she smiled at him in the morning. The way she cried the night before he was going to leave on a mission. The way she tried to smile bravely at him and told him if he got himself hurt, then she would beat him down. The way that after they had been intimate, she would close her eyes and use his arm as a pillow. And how it made his arm fall asleep, but he would never move it.

He had been thinking for quite awhile before he noticed how dark it had become. He wondered if Sakura had forgiven him and come yet. 'What if she came home while I was gone and left again?' At this thought his eyes snapped open and he quickly got up and started running the rooftops home.

He was close to the main street of the village. He slowed down, as he neared. It was getting darker and he didn't want to miss a roof and fall. That had the potential to be extremely embarrassing. And probably painful.

As he walked along he kept eyes in front of him. Well, a little bit to the right, because that was the direction of home, and he wanted to keep it in view. He suddenly took a sharp right, which took him over one of the darker side streets. That was when he heard it. The annoyingly loud laugh of Naruto Uzumaki. He stopped and peered down into the alley. He watched as Naruto linked his arms with a pink haired girl and he wasted as the two of them started to skip away from him. Pink haired. There was only one girl with pink hair. One girl with pink hair that knew Naruto. One girl with pink hair that would touch Naruto. Only one girl with pink hair that would touch him, Gaara. His pink haired kunoichi. His.

Of all the places he had imagined he to be. Waiting on the doorstep to their apartment, laying on their couch waiting for him, crying at Ino's, at Tsunade's. Anywhere, really. And there she was. With Naruto. Touching him. Gaara was pissed. Extremely so.

How dare his woman leave him to go spend time with the Uzumaki? How dare that fox demon touch her? Didn't he know that she was his? Of course he knew. Everyone knew. Everyone that was important.

Then Gaara did exactly the same thing that every jealous boyfriend does. He followed them.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto entered the ramen stand in completely different energy levels. Sakura was slightly panting as she collapsed heavily onto her chair. Naruto on the other hand jumped around the place, trying to procure a menu for Sakura, he already knew what he wanted, and at the same time look at everyone to find out if he knew one of someone.

Having finally found a menu and ceremoniously placing it before Sakura, he sat down on the stool next to her.

Meanwhile, outside, Gaara was bristling. 'Why was he sitting so close to her? Wasn't she starting to feel uncomfortable having a male, other than him, being so close? Did she really want to be there? Was this a date? Were they dating? Was this the blonde boy with the beautiful smile that had asked her out earlier today? Had she accepted? Did she accept before or after their fight? Did Sakura still love him? And most of all, could he salvage this situation? Could he get her back?' All of these thoughts flashed in his head so fast, he could barely register one question before another one came hurtling at him.

And a question that topped all was, 'Was Uzumaki still in love with Sakura? He remembered that when they had been younger, before Gaara and Sakura, Naruto had asked Sakura out many times. He was constantly exclaiming his love for her. And Sakura had always declined. But she had obviously stopped declining. This wasn't some forced encounter. They were smiling at each other as that old man took their orders. They were making small talk. And joking, from the looks of their bright, smiling faces. This is making me sick.' If Gaara was Naruto, or anyone of actual facial expressions, he would have screwed his face up in complete revulsion. But he was not, so while thinking this his face kept a perfectly blank expression.

* * *

This was the most fun and laughing that Sakura had had in quite a long time. It felt so good to close her eyes and raise her head towards the heavens and laugh so hard that afterwards she had to gasp for air. This was what life was all about. The good times are what are important. Unhappiness is said to stay with a person longer, the feelings are kept, but I'm going to be the exception. I'm going to easily forget the bad from now on and only truly remember the times that I laughed or the times that felt like everything was fine and the world was infinite.

"Geez Sakura, can't you at least act like you're paying attention to me? You don't have to have the faraway look in your eye. You're making me feel boring." Naruto said, pouting.

"I can honestly say that they is never a dull moment with you Naruto. And I was only thinking about how happy I am right now. With you. I can't believe we were n ever better friends. We should have hung out more. I feel like I missed out on so much." She was smiling appreciatively at him.

Naruto grinned; he couldn't believe his good fortune. He was seriously starting to despair of Sakura ever returning his feelings. She had been going with Gaara of the Sand for over two years now. Hell, they were even dating. He had almost truly given up hope. Which is why it hadn't worked out between him and Hinata. It still brought a pained looked to his face when he thought about her. They had dated for a few months, but she had eventually broke it off because he was still in love with Sakura and Hinata couldn't take it. He had been hurting her. It was unintentional, of course. But he was still doing it and he felt horrible. Her parting words had been, 'If you ever find yourself out of love with Sakura, please call me. I will be waiting.' And in that instance of their relationship, Naruto had realized that he was hurting Hinata just as much as Sakura hurt him every time his advances had been rejected.

Sakura looked thoughtfully at Naruto, 'I wonder what he could be thinking about that would make him so sad looking. Well, it's definatley putting a downer on things. Time to lighten the mood.'

"Now whose doing the spacing out, huh?"

"Pay back."

"Hmm. I might have to beat you down now."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Please. You're no challenge for me."

"Oh. Is that so?"

"Of course it is."

"Well. We race back to my place. Winner gets… um… something good. When I think of it."

"You're on," she said as she stood up from her stool and took out some bills to cover the ramen and the tip. A very big tip, for having to deal with Naruto's antics on a probably regular basis.

"Good. When I say—" But Sakura had already taken off in the direction of his apartment.

"CHEATER! I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!" was screeched loudly into the night air, waking up the sleeping and perking up the tired for miles to come.

"Haha! Just coming up with the race made you lose!" She taunted from ahead, never once turning back.

Nothing was heard from behind, but she didn't dare glance behind. The slightest mishap and she could lose. And they never had exactly decided on the stakes. So it was up in the air what humiliation the loser would be forced to do. No way would that humiliation be hers.

* * *

Gaara silently fumed and he watched the loving antics of the pair. He watched as Naruto slowly overtook his Sakura. He watched as he picked her up like she was his bride. He watched as she slipped her strong arms around his neck and laughed. As Naruto finished running up the stairs to his apartment, opened the door, and dashed inside, kicking it closed. Never once putting her down.

He could not remember the last time that he had seen Sakura laugh so much. He could not remember the last time that he himself had laughed so much. Had he ever laughed so much? Was that why Sakura was seeing other men? Did they make her laugh?

It was a very thoughtful and fairly pissed off Gaara that jumped from the building and slowly walked him self home.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So this is posted next day. But most of them will not be. In the future. But I wrote the first chapter. And then decided to get a account. And then I had to wait the customary three days. And I had activated the account at like… 11:30 at night. And then I fell asleep and didn't post it on here until about five or so days after I wrote it. So I hadn't actually written anything for quite awhile. So don't expect way fast updates in the future. Also, as stated at the top, **I need a beta.**


	3. Games Are Only For Geeks?

**Author Note Time: **So I'm really sorry that it's taken so long for this update… And this hasn't been beta'd yet. My beta kid is taking awhile… (more than one day) And I just want to get this out, so if there are problems… oh well. I'll fix 'em later.

**And The Nights Are Cold.**

"Accept defeat Naruto." Came the deadly calm voice of a victorious looking Sakura.

"NEVER! I'll beat you yet. I'm a boy. I should automatically be better at this. It's in my genes or something."

Naruto was looking decidedly dejected. 'How could he be beaten so soundly? How is it possible? And since when was Sakura into this sort of thing!'

"So Sakura… Since when have you been a gaming geek?" His eyes slid over to her ridged form without moving his head, hoping to be very sly about his staring.

"And what ever gave you the impression, that I, Haruno Sakura, one of the greatest kunoichi of all time, is a game geek? I'm simply better than you at fighting games, much like in real life."

"Take that back! I'm a master ninja!"

Sakura closed her eyes and lifter her head up in and in a mocking tone said, "Maybe compared to those still in the acad—"

And Saukra was never to finish that sentence because at that particular time Naruto decided that he was a superior ninja and that it was time to prove it. So he lunged at her.

As they wrestled around on his living room floor, creating mass destruction in their wake, Sakura felt something that she couldn't quite describe. She knew for a fact that she had never laughed this much with Gaara. She had never felt like laughing this much. In fact, most things that were done in Gaara's presence were done very seriously. That last time she had let loose and just did what felt good in the moment was a very long time ago. She couldn't even remember it. But now, she was having fun. Naruto did always seen to have that affect on people. He could make her laugh if Orochimaru attacked Konoha tomorrow. Probably about something to do with tongues. He did like the easy targets.

It always felt good to be around Naruto. No matter what, he could lift a smile to your face. No matter what you were sad about, no matter if you wanted him to make you feel better or not. He was a truly amazing kid.

But if Sakura was to be totally truthful with herself, she would acknowledge that it wasn't _just_ that she was feeling, and it wasn't just the wrestling that was making her face red and stealing the breath from her lungs.

'Stop thinking like that Sakura, you are friends with this boy and are having problems with your boyfriend, so Naruto, being the great friend he is, is letting you stay at his apartment while you and Gaara spend some time alone. You are not having bad thoughts about Naruto. And you are most definitely not thinking about his abs. In fact, that is the last thing that you are thinking of. And you are most certainly not thinking about him shirtless.'

Sometime during Sakura' inner monologue the wrestling stopped. Mostly because Naruto noticed the lack of movement coming from his opponent. He looked down to see what the problem was, only to be confronted with a very red faced and mortified looking Sakura. And of course, everyone knows that when one person starts to blush, the other people around them start to blush, and since the only other one around was Naruto, guess who else started?

Their position was not an innocent one. Unless you're four. And you weren't playing 'Doctor'.

And that was when Sakura finally snapped out of her inner thoughts and saw Naruto staring at her blushing madly, and then realized that she herself was blushing.

And in a vain attempt to stop the horrible, embarrassing moment, the kind of moment you look back on in 20 years and still cringe at, Sakura decided that speaking was in order.

"I told you I was a better ninja," she mumbled, hoping that it might force righteous indignation from him and he would stand up and preach his skills for the whole neighborhood.

But as we all know, fate likes to screw Sakura over when it has the chance. And so it isn't really surprising at all when the madly blushing boy with amazing abs didn't do what she hoped and instead bent the arms that were propping him up so that their heads slowly got closer and even closer. And just when their noses touched, he stopped, forcing them both to go cross-eyed.

'What if she doesn't want to kiss me? It's not like her head can even move, being on the ground and all. I don't want to make her uncomfortable. What if she freaks out and leaves? What if she really does still love Gaara and is only here while they fight? She is still dating him. Would I be forcing her to cheat on him? Shit, I've been still too long; her eyes are too wide, like she's scared. Is she? Do I scare her? I could stop, and grin and pretend I was doing something else. I could lick my thumb and rub her face like I'm wiping something off, and she would believe it. I think'

'What's he doing? Is Naruto going to kiss me? Do I want Naruto to kiss me? Why is he hesitating? Did he change his mind? Ino said he still liked me, but she isn't that close of friends with her, just because his relationship with Hinata didn't turn out well, doesn't mean he still likes me. It's been years since then. And I've been dating Gaara, he's probably over me. Maybe theirs something on my face. But wouldn't he be staring at my cheek or something, his eyes are right on mine.'

'What do I do? The seconds are ticking by, I have to think of something quick.'

'I want to kiss him'

And at that instance Naruto lifted his hand to rub his thumb on her cheek while she put her hands through his pointy golden hair that shined from the moon peering in on them through the window and moved her lips up to his.

As their lips touched he changed his hand position and used his fingers to keep her head steady while he moved closer to the floor so she wouldn't have to strain.

And it just so happened that it wasn't just the moon that that was peering in on them through the window.


	4. Stalk Me Plz

OK. These are some important author's notes right here. This is the rough draft version. This chapter had been done for about a month now, but my beta is having computer problems. So, unless someone else wants to beta this for me and gives it back, or my beta fixes her computer, this is the way this chapter will stay. Because I am too lazy to fix it myself. On another note, for anyone who likes Inuyasha, I've been reading the greatest stories. All AU, and inu/kag. Not a pairing I particularly like. At all. But her stories are so great. Her name is Rozefire. Check her out.

"You didn't."

"I did."

"Don't you dare lie to me, Forehead girl, I've had a very stressful day. I had to rearrange a flower arrangement seven times Sakura, SEVEN TIMES, before this fat, old man thought that his blind date would like them. I was like, 'old man, you should be more worried about her liking YOU!'"

Ino's hands were supporting her body as she slammed them down on the counter, panting heavily and sweating hard from her outburst. It had obviously been very, very stressful.

"I swear I'm not lying, I was most definitely in a lip lock with Naruto last night." Said an also slightly sweaty Sakura.

They were standing in Ino's family's flower shop, it was empty and all the doors and windows were open, in a desperate attempt to try and get some cool air to waft in. Which was failing miserably. It was so stifling hot and unbearably humid in the tiny store that anyone unfortunate to even walk past the door or crouch on the roof trying to hear what was happening through the window instantly broke out in sweat.

Which is where Gaara found himself at three pm on a perfectly inconspicuous Tuesday. "Inconspicuous in absolutely no way. Three pm? Why wasn't Sakura at work? And why the hell was she bragging about her infidelity to that blond girl?"

"Wow, Sakura. And after only one night of staying there. I think this calls for a ladies night out."

"Ladies night? I don't know…"

"Don't know? What's there to know? I'll gather up Tenten and Hinata and we'll party the night away!"

"Hinata? You can't invite her! We're celebrating me kissing the boy she's spent her entire life loving. Don't you think that's jus too cruel—"

"She'll be happy for you, get over yourself."

"But—"

"No buts, we're going. Tonight"

"I have work, I can't possibly have a hangover to tomorrow."

"You're a medic-nin, figure it out."

"Bu—"

"OUT. I'll pick you up at 8. Make sure you eat."

And with that, Sakura was forcibly shoved out of the store and into the sun. She shielded her eyes with her hand and looked around her… Something felt… off.

Gaara had had just enough time to whip his head back over the awning before she had suddenly looked in his direction.

With one more wary look around she started down one of the many cobblestone paths in Konoha, and abruptly stopped.

'Ok, Sakura, Ladies Night Out. This will be fun. Good ol' girl time. Chatting and gossiping and consuming alarming amounts of alcohol. Yes, this will be great. Amazing. Hip. Jive. Fresh.

This is going to suck. So very, very badly. That gossiping? Going to be all about my promiscuous ways. And mostly slaps on the back and 'Good job, girl' and 'I always knew you had it in you'. Not how I wanted to spend a Tuesday night. Who parties on Tuesdays anyways? That's a bad day. I have work tomorrow. I swear, Ino has no respect for other people's schedules. The youth of today, horrible.

Oh gods. I did not just say that. It's decided. I need to get drunk. Badly. Clothes. I need some clothes. All of my things are still at my old apartment, I can't go there, Gaara might be home, I don't think he's on a mission right now… But I don't think I want to risk it.

Inventory. I have two shirts, one tee, one button down, and a pair of jeans. No going to cut it. Time to go shopping. Poor Ino-pig, missing out on valuable shop until you feel better time.'

Gaara sat on top of the awning for another nine minutes and 27 seconds while Sakura just stood there staring at a fishmonger. She finally shook her head, and started on her way, going the opposite direction in which she had started. When she turned around, Gaara got an unhindered view of her face. She looked deranged with that demonic smile plastered on. 'What's going through that head of yours, Sakura?'

Gaara knew that spending the rest of the day spying on your girlfriend that may or may not have broken up with you is usually bad form, but he couldn't help it. He had to know where she was. He was able to justify himself. 'She's not paying attention to where's she's going! She could be attacked, or abducted! Just because she's a kunoichi doesn't mean that she can't be beaten down by a thug when she's as oblivious as she was.'

And those justifications were even true. Sakura had entered the 'All The Clothes Fit And Look Good On Me And My Butt Looks So Hot In That Skirt And I'm So Fine' stage of shopping that happens to so few people so few times in their life. She was disgustingly happy. She had purchased bags upon bags of new clothes. Which she really did need, she would have bought them if she were still with Gaara, her closet was long over due for a rummage sale.

She made her way back to Naruto's with some difficulty. Many people were just starting to get off of work, and navigating through the masses while your hands are full of bags and boxes is not an easy task. She was finally up the stairs and rummaging through her purse trying to find the key when Naruto opened the door from the inside.

"Oh hey, what timing, help me with these bags."

"Oh, sure."

And when their hands met, she remembered the kiss the night before and then the awkward blushes and the hasty good night. She remembered trying not to move in bed so that they wouldn't inadvertently touch. 'How could I have forgotten? Shopping haze. It must have been that. How else could someone just forget something like last night? It must have been one of the most embarrassing nights of my life. Rivaling only that time I got drunk and hit on Kakashi. But I don't actually remember that. But there are pictures, and I have a sneaking suspicion that that might be worse.'

"Oh ah… Naruto, ah, is there a dresser or a closet that I could, ah, possibly…?" She left the question hanging; it was so difficult looking him in the eyes. A little left of the neck. That was a good, safe place to stare.'

"Um. Yeah. I through some clothes that are old on the floor, so make room for some of your stuff. Did you, ah, buy all new clothes?"

"Well, kinda. I plan on getting some things from my old apartment, but I'm going out with Ino and some other, ah um, girls tonight. So I, ah, needed some kisses. CLOTHES. I, ah, needed some clothes. New ones. A dress.

They were slowly progressing to the bedroom, as they talked, Naruto holding the door open for her as she stumbled in and realized that she was in hell. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes as she pivoted on her heel in the middle of Naruto's bedroom. The place was a disaster area.

'I spent hours cleaning this earlier today. The whole house actually.'

"Um, Naruto, how long have you been home?"

"Oh, I, ah, got home 'bout half and hour ago, because I thought you might like some room, right?"

'Half an hour. Who can possibly make such a mess in half an hour? Well, Naruto, obviously.'

"That's very, um, thoughtful, Naruto, thanks. I'll just start taking the tags off and washing these, and I'll help you fold your cloths and put them in garbage bags."

"Garbage bags? I'm donating these! Someone else will appreciate these and wear them just like me!" Naruto was blazing in self-righteous dignity.

"I know you plan on donating them, but, ah, you put them in the bags so that you can carry them. You know, to the place. That takes them."

"Oh, really? I usually just grab a heap and run 'em over"

"…You would do that, wouldn't you?"

"I… yeah."

"Where do you keep your scissors? I'm going to go cut the tags off now."

"Scissors? Hmm. I don't think I have any, actually."

"YOU DON'T HAVE… Never mind, that's fine; I'll just try to rip them off. It's thin plastic, it might work."

"I could help…"

"I think you should start folding."

"Oh, you're probably right."


	5. Who's Driving?

**Author's Super Note Time**: That's right kiddies! I've updated this story. I know all of you are having mini heart attacks and rubbing your eyes incredulously, I know! It's here, it's happened. Although, it's been so long, that I feel my writing may have changed a bit. I can't tell for sure, but I hope you all appreciate the new chapter and may I come up with another soon! Good luck to me! Also, I'm thinking that this is going to be a Naruto/Sakura pairing. I do love Gaara/Sakura (basically Sakura with anyone pleases me) but I think I kind of ruined the chances of that with him kicking her. Thoughts anyone?

Sakura blew out a breath and wiped her hands on her pants. Some might not believe, but it was a little exerting to rips the clothes tags off of that many bags of clothes. Especially when you consider that some brands of clothes have multiple tags. And stickers on them sometimes.

Sakura looked over to where Naruto was still folding clothes and had to smile. 'Who would have thought that Naruto could fold clothes correctly, I definitely hadn't until right now.'

Naruto looked up from his task and gave Sakura an embarrassed smile, "What? You're done over there?"

"Yeah, you want some help folding?"

"I don't know, you have to get the crease just right on all of these…"

"I'll have you know that I'm an expert folder. And I'll show you my greatness right after I toss these things in the wash." Sakura stood up, gathering as much clothing as she could in her arms and walked to the little closet in the kitchen that housed Naruto's wash machine. Dumping them in and going back for 3 more loads she finally finished loading, added the soap, and turned it on.

Walking back to Naruto, she plopped down next to him and stared folding.

"So Sakura, what time are you going out with your friends tonight?"

"Uh, I'm heading over to Ino's around eight."

"Oh, well, it's just after five now."

"Oh. If you want, you could finish up and drop these at the donation center and I could pick up some groceries and make dinner for us. Ino plans on drinking a lot tonight, and I promised to eat a big dinner. Is there anything you want me to get while I'm at the store?"

"That sounds great. Hm. Will you make scrambled eggs? With little hotdogs that look like octopus's? And buy some milk?

"Octopus dogs? It's dinner, Naruto."

"Yeah, but I've never had them before, pleeeeease?"

"Alright, breakfast for dinner it is." She said while standing up and dusting off her pants, "I'll be back soon." Sakura turned and started heading for the front door.

"Alright, see you soon!" And Naruto started folding double time.

As Sakura walked down the stairs of Naruto's apartment complex, she started forming a list of what she should buy at the market.

'Eggs, milk, hotdogs, let's see, some fruits and vegetables, bottled water. What else would they need? Cereal, some meat. I could make beef stew tomorrow, so carrots and potatoes. Some apple juice, the beef jerky that Naruto loves, some instant ramen. I hope I can remember this; I should have made a list.

* * *

Gaara had been taking casual glimpses of Sakura and Naruto through the window. He hadn't wanted them to feel his gaze. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but his overactive imagination could come up with a dialogue.

In a high pitched feminine voice Gaara said, "Oh Naruto, I'm done over here, would you like some help?" And then in a whiny obnoxious voice he added, "Oh yes Sakura, I would really appreciate that. You see, I would like to not only have a girlfriend, but I want Gaara's. It's not enough for me to also have a demon inside me; I must also beat him in battle, actually want to be a kage, AND try to steal his woman. You see, I've done everything else, all I need is you." "Oh Naruto, I'm already living with you now, please, take me, I beg you—"

Yeah, that was definitely enough thinking about what they could possibly be saying.

He was seriously starting to think that maybe spying on his maybe girlfriend was a bad idea when he took a quick glimpse back through the window and saw Sakura get and wipe his pants. He watched as she exited the room, slipped some sandals on and left the apartment.

All thoughts of maybe going back home were abandoned as he stealthily followed her from the roof, making sure to conceal himself at all times behind awnings and billboards.

Gaara couldn't tell if Sakura was driving him crazy, or if it was he himself who was driving.

* * *

Sakura was holding a likely looking orange and trying desperately to remember what her mother had told her about knowing when they were ripe. She held it to her nose, it smelt fine, she firmly touched it, not mushy, not too firm, no bruises… All these things pointed to a good one, right? She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a plastic bag and dropped it in, and then grabbed four more random oranges and tossed them in too. Putting them in the cart she mentally checked off her list and she walked to the cash register.

After waiting in line for a ridiculously exorbitant amount of time, 15 whole minutes, during which time she caught up on some village gossip by reading a tabloid and eavesdropping on some old ladies in line in front of her. Her turn finally came and she swiftly loaded her groceries on the counter.

Leaving, carrying four bags, and wallet who was only a little lighter then when she had entered, she wasn't embarrassed, she shopped with coupons and was damn proud of it.

The walk back to Naruto's was normal, until she was only about a block away, she felt like someone was watching her. She tried to keep a normal gait and inconspicuously look around in different directions to see if it was maybe someone she knew, or some creepy pervert. It really was ridiculous how many pervs went after girls with pink hair. She had to be on the look out all the time. Not seeing anyone, and having the feeling abruptly stop, Sakura thought that maybe she was just being paranoid. Possibly from the stress of breaking up with Gaara, or actually, the stress of not breaking up with him.

Sakura had requested today off two weeks ago, just so her and Gaara could be together today, it was the one year mark of living together. It had seemed like such a big deal then, but now, she had mixed feelings. Sad that they hadn't made it, and relieved that they were apart. Right after he had kicked her, when she had talked to Ino, she had felt sure that she was no longer in love with him. But now that she'd been away for awhile, all she felt was confused. Gaara was a jerk. Naruto was sweet. She had history with Gaara. But she had a better history with Naruto. She liked the way Gaara held her when they slept togther. She liked the way Naruto kissed her last night.

Everything was just too confusing. She should want to be with Naruto, according to Ino, everyone knew that. Except her. But the thing was, she kind of might want to be with both. She was pretty sure that Naruto at least liked her, and that Gaara probably loved her. He'd never actually told her, but she had always thought that he had those feelings. But then again, do you really hit people that you love? It hadn't been the first time, but he had to deal with a demon inside him. A lot of people didn't understand that.

But then again, Naruto had a demon too, and she highly doubted that he would ever hurt her.

Sakura reached Naruto's door and her thoughts were cut off as she kicked it a couple of times to get his attention. 'Hopefully he got back from the donation center before me.'

"Coming! Coming!"

Naruto thrust the door open and beamed at her. "Hey! Let me help you with those!" And with that he had taken three of her packages and was bounding towards the kitchen. She smiled softly at his back as she closed the door with her foot and followed him inside.

* * *

Gaara watched from his perch as they walked into the back of that blond bastard's apartment. He could only assume they were in the kitchen because that was the only room he couldn't see from here. Or the bathroom. But he highly doubted they were going in there with groceries.

So he looked around for a new spying position and then bounded over to an office building. It had one of those rooftop gardens and he quickly ensconced himself in a tree with vivid red flowers. From there he watched as Sakura busied herself in the kitchen and Naruto sit at the kitchen table, laughing and talking. He watched as Naruto eventually got up and took some wet clothes out of the washer, flap them out and then start to hang them out the window.

Hell, he never helped do laundry. Not even his own. He'd always just let Sakura handle it. He had made her dinner once though. It had been at her apartment, before the moved in together. Actually, it was the day that he had asked Sakura to move in with him. Damn, that was awhile ago. A year ago? It had taken a month for her to finally have everything over. That was… Shit. That was exactly a year ago. Today. He had definitely fucked that up.

* * *

Sakura had been happily surprised when after eating, Naruto had done the dishes. Not even offered to help, he just got up and started them. It was a nice exchange, instead of her doing all the work, like she did when she was home. She had especially appreciated when the laundry had beeped; he'd just automatically gotten up and hung them up out the window. Usually she did all the housework, and it really did get to be tiring.

Watching Naruto wash dishes was such a funny and domestic sight. He even did it right, filling the sink with warm, soapy water and scrubbing them clean. After watching in shocked silence at first, she had gotten up and decided she was on drying duty.

Neither of them had been able to keep the smiles off their faces as they continued the domestic display.

Later that night found Naruto and Sakura sitting on the floor in Naruto's living room playing video games again. She was once again, beating him down, even if he did have the proper genes. After another KO, and some grumbling from Naruto about picking another fighter, Sakura looked up at the clock and almost had a heart attack. It was 7:39.

She stood straight up and yelled to Naruto that she had to get ready. Running to window she touched the clothes hanging and realized she wouldn't be able to wear any of them, they were still damp. Chanting 'shit, shit, shit' in her head she looked down at what she was wearing, and decided that she'd runner to Ino's and just let Ino have her wicked way with her.

Slipping on her sandals, she called back to Naruto, "Don't wait up! I'm going to be late!"

And with that she jumping off the balcony and was running down the street before Naruto had even decided with character he was going to be that would ultimately kick her ass. He stared at the door for another minute before shrugging and pressing continue because he obviously needed some more practice.


End file.
